Alluring Reaction
by dustori
Summary: Kakashi loves getting a reaction from his students, especially the quiet ones, which, in this case was only one of his students, Sasuke Uchiha. Yaoi KakaSasu, NO FLAMES, Please. Don't like, Don't Read.
1. A Kiss so Addictive

**AN: **Hey there, I would like to say that this is my first real yaoi fic I've ever written, I hope I did some justice in writing it.

I like to make noted that this does have some mature content in it between an adult and a teenager, so if you don't like it, don't read it. And please, NO FLAMES, I don't think my big heart could take it, considering this is my first mature fic.

I think I kept with keeping the characters in, well, character, if I didn't, well I guess I should go on and say, there might be some OOCness in this fic, but I do hope it won't deter you guys from reading.

Enjoy

* * *

Alluring Reaction

Kakashi loves getting a reaction from his students, especially the quiet ones, which, in this case was only one of his students, Sasuke Uchiha. The boy was so serious all the time, indifferent, and in more ways than one, frustrated. It always amazed Kakashi when he does get a reaction from him, even when it's just a simple question like:

"Ne, Sasuke, have you ever French kiss someone?" It was a straightforward question, all Sasuke had to do was answer it with a yes or no answer. But of course Sasuke answered it with a dramatic, "WHAT."

It was times like these that Kakashi loved training with Sasuke alone, just the two of them. It gave him a chance to tease the boy a little bit and he got the best reaction when it was just… the two of them.

"Oh wait, there was that time where you kissed Naruto, right," Kakashi continued with his teasing. He took a side glance towards his protégé student, Sasuke seating just to his left, tired from their morning and afternoon training.

Sasuke was speechless, for a moment, he even sputtered a few times, and Kakashi expected that much.

"That wasn't a kiss, Kakashi…it was…"

"Ah, so, that's a no…," Kakashi contained a smile behind his mask as he watched Sasuke turn three shades of red. "…to the whole French kissing someone."

Then the stunned face of Sasuke was replaced with his infamous glare, "What does that have to do with anything," he demanded to know.

Kakashi just shrugged his shoulders and stood to leave, he didn't have to explain his reasoning, even when he already got what he wanted, a reaction and an answer (that was a bonus).

"Training's over for today, Sasuke, it's getting late. See you tomorrow for group training." And with that Kakashi was gone in a cloud of smoke, leaving an enraged Uchiha behind on the training field.

The teasing didn't end there, Kakashi figured, he really like seeing Sasuke's unpredictable reactions. On many occasions, Kakashi would taunt the boy with suggestive motives. Of course, he waited a whole week before he started teasing Sasuke again. He couldn't have the boy predicting his next move if he brought it up every day or every other day, now could he.

It was after one of their training where after they split up with the rest of Team 7 and Kakashi forcefully persuaded Sasuke into having a cup of tea with him at a small restaurant, did he put his teasing into action again. He waited until Sasuke brought the small cup of hot liquid to his lips to state:

"Ne, Sasuke did you know the tongue is a very sensitive organ," Kakashi said and very casually flipped a page from his favorite book as he listen entertainingly at Sasuke choking on his tea. "It has many secondary uses other than its primary use of tasting, but I guess you would need to _taste_ for just about anything, hmm." Another page turned and another choking sound coming from Sasuke.

After his choking fit, Sasuke stood and once again glared at his Sensei. Kakashi lifted an eyebrow and offhandedly mocked, "Did you burn your tongue, Sasuke? You should be a bit more careful; you know how sensitive the tongue is." And just to add a little twist to his teasing, to get another reaction from Sasuke, Kakashi asked, "Do you want a kiss to make it all better?" And then he flipped another page and watched as Sasuke heatedly storm out of the restaurant, but not before he heard a "Pervert" coming from his student's mouth.

_Hm, not a single good-bye_, Kakashi thought as he read a paragraph from his Icha Icha Paradise novel, _how rude_. But he quickly dismissed the rudeness, by his silent student, to think of another plan to tease Sasuke with.

Let's just say another two weeks and a half later, Kakashi teased Sasuke again. He had thought that after so many teasing, Sasuke would be geared up for when he would ask him a question. But that's why Kakashi was prepared with something different, something more physical…proximity.

During one of his individual training with one of his students, target: Sasuke Uchiha; Kakashi once again mentally prepared himself to relearn his pupil's moves. Sasuke fought with accuracy, not much of his moves were by pure chance, they were thought all the way through. So, Kakashi had to counter that with his own accuracy and prestige experience, as a shinobi, to bring a ninja down… and what he meant by bringing a ninja down, he meant down on the ground, trapped under his skilled hands and knees.

When Kakashi saw that Sasuke was going to aim at him with a right fist to the face and a left leg kick to the side, more precisely the kidney area, Kakashi countered it with a duck and a powerful push, before Sasuke's leg could come anywhere near him.

Once Sasuke was momentarily on his back, Kakashi appeared a fast and hurry, above him, trapping the student's arms above his head and his legs tangled up with Kakashi's own.

Surprise took Sasuke's features briefly, before he started struggling under Kakashi's strong grip. Then when he figured he couldn't get free, he sharply turned his head away from Kakashi and glared at nothing in particular, but Kakashi saw it more as a pout.

With a heavy sigh, Kakashi lean in towards Sasuke's ear, making sure Sasuke felt the heat of it hit his neck. And he did, because his whole body stiffened and he tried to squirm out of Kakashi's grip again, until Kakashi whispered, _slowly…deeply…suggestively_ in his ear.

"Mmm, Sasuke, you know… I can be your first." And Kakashi made sure he brushed his masked lips over Sasuke's ear and at the corner of his lips, in which, Sasuke inhale harshly and it took him a while to release it.

To Sasuke, that statement had many meanings behind it and he swallowed deeply with every thought that came to mind, but to Kakashi, he knew what he meant by his statement and he certainly knew what Sasuke thought about his statement, the was a teenager after all.

After brushing his covered lips over Sasuke's red cheeks, Kakashi let the boy go and disappeared before Sasuke could recover from the shock of his whole personal space being occupied and impure thoughts brought upon by his sensei.

Kakashi watched from a nearby tree as it took Sasuke a whole minute to recuperate and once again formed a glare.

A week later, Kakashi thought that Sasuke had finally had enough of the teasing, so he left him alone, occasionally, but mostly by accidents.

Like, one time, after one of their training, with the rest of Team 7, they were walking over the bridge where they met before training, when Naruto asked him a _really_ good question.

"Kakashi Sensei, why do ninja have to wear a uniform, if it's their headband that distinguished them?" And it was a really good question, something he would expect Naruto to ask him, and it bother him because he didn't know why they had to wear a uniform when, indeed, they had the headband to distinguish them from others. It would help a lot for when they wanted to be discreet, but why a uniform. He would have guessed for professional reasons but that would be so…predictable. He had to stop and ponder that for a moment.

"Hmm," Kakashi thought about it, absentmindedly tapping his right index finger over his covered lips, where he just so happened to look Sasuke's way and saw the boy blushing and his eyes were watching Kakashi's finger with interest.

"Hmm, maybe they thought I'll look good in a uniform? What do you think Sasuke?"

All eyes were on Sasuke, who after a moment decided to turn away and walk the rest of the way home, alone.

"Hmm, maybe he needs time to think about it," Kakashi said to his remaining students and then took out his favorite book before continuing down the bridge.

There was that other time, when he was just training with Sasuke again and he just so happened to trip over a pebble and landed right on something soft and warm…Sasuke's body.

There was a yelp from Sasuke as he found himself pinned to the ground again and unable to free himself. Only this time he didn't turn his head away and there wasn't a pout afterwards.

Kakashi noticed, as he leaned closer in that moment where their heavy breathing combined, Sasuke wasn't pulling away; in fact, he was leaning up toward Kakashi, straining to reach as his arms, which were pinned up above his head again, made it that much difficult to get closer to his teacher. When they were just inches from each other, Kakashi slowly pulled away, watching satisfyingly as Sasuke followed him up, eyes half lidded.

There was a groan as Sasuke found that he couldn't reach anymore and that was when Kakashi would lean back in, slowly watching with interest as Sasuke would lean back in to reach his Sensei's covered lips, but when Sasuke tried to lean towards him again, Kakashi would pull away, just as slowly as the first, teasingly.

_This was a new reaction_, Kakashi thought. _I like it_.

When Kakashi was out of reach, Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh and dropped his head on the ground, closing his eyes as a blushed appeared on his face.

"I hate you," Sasuke said, quite breathlessly that had Kakashi squirming over the boy.

Kakashi lean up, straddling the boy's thighs, "That's nothing new," Kakashi stated as he got up off the boy and headed through the path towards the bridge and his home.

"Where are you going," Sasuke asked from behind Kakashi.

With a back wave of his hand, "I'm going home; see you at training in the morning. Don't be late." And then he disappeared.

That night, Kakashi sat in his dark kitchen, two cups of tea on his table, and his headband next to them. He had taken his shower earlier that day, put on one of his old uniform pants, his mask in place, and that was it. It was going to be a hot night tonight and he did mean the weather. For some reason, tonight had decided to be a high ninety-one degrees out and his air condition system wasn't working.

_Oh well_, Kakashi thought as he watched casually at a bead of sweat roll down his chest and toned abdomen, dissolving into the waistband of his pants. As another one began to form, there was a soft knock at his door, almost unheard if Kakashi wasn't expected it.

He took his time in answering the door, in which he opened it before the third set of knocks hit it.

Sasuke stood there, in a black shirt and gray sweat pants, on Kakashi's second floor verandah, a hand outreached for a prepared knock. He dropped his hand, shortly afterwards and asked if he could come in, he eyes looked everywhere else but at Kakashi. With a smile from his eye, Kakashi opened his door, completely to let his student in.

Silence took over as Sasuke just stood there in the middle of Kakashi's small living room. A couch, a coffee table, a bookshelf, and a television set on a medium size wooden table, it was simple, and it was those things that kept Sasuke's eyes away from Kakashi.

Kakashi walked passed Sasuke, slightly brushing his arm against Sasuke's shoulders and sat back down at his kitchen table.

Sasuke chose that moment to look and speak to him.

"You know, you should put on a…"

"It's hot; my air conditioning isn't working."

"But you have a guest, it's rude to…"

"It's my house," Kakashi finished and it left another silent moment between them. Sasuke looked somewhere else again.

"I made tea for two," Kakashi stated, only because he didn't like the silence when others were around. He needed some noise here and there.

Taking the offer, Sasuke reached for the one further away from Kakashi and sipped at it. Memories replayed and the youth found him self blushing, while Kakashi took notice.

Scooting his chair from under the table so he could face Sasuke much better, he thought he might as well get to the point, because Sasuke surely wasn't saying anything.

"Is there a reason why you came knocking at my door at…," Kakashi looked at his clock over by his stove, "… twelve-thirty at night, Sasuke?"

And Kakashi knew exactly why Sasuke came over; he just wanted to hear the boy say it.

He watched as Sasuke set his cup on the counter next to the table and took a couple of tense steps towards him. When he was close enough, he sighed and leaned over to give Kakashi a small peck over his clothed lips and then he quickly leaned back up. Once again, he did not look at Kakashi until he heard a sigh coming from his sensei's area.

A smile formed in the Jonin's exposed eye, "So you're telling me you came here to give me a peck on the lips, how thoughtful of you," he said sarcastically. Knowing it was a bad move because Sasuke tensed severely and frowned at the older shinobi. If Kakashi hurt his pride, he didn't mean to, but seriously the boy really needed to learn to take a few jokes here and there, and Kakashi hardly joked at all, so yeah, he really needed to loosen up a bit.

"No…I-I want …to…uh, forget it. It was stupid anyway," and Sasuke turned to leave, but a firm grip around his wrist stopped him, he kept his back turned to Kakashi though.

"You want to what, Sasuke?" He knew, Kakashi knew what Sasuke wanted but he still wanted to hear it. Sasuke was trembling, and that in it self had Kakashi pulling the boy towards him.

"Sasuke, What. Do. You. Want," Kakashi asked slowly, more firmly, softly.

Sasuke turned around, "I want you to kiss me," he breathed.

With that confirmed, Kakashi grabbed onto Sasuke's slightly sweat soaked shirt and pulled him onto his lap. Sliding him all the way until Sasuke was straddling his legs, the air around them becoming thick with heat and tension. He could feel everything from Sasuke, from his slightly labored breathing, faintly brushing over his face and mixing with his own, from his shaking fingers as they reached for his mask, ready to pull it down, and from his body as he slid further up his lap to get… _close_… and _closer_ to his body.

It happened quickly, his mask was down set under his chin, exposing everything to his young pupil. Sasuke inhaled sharply as he saw his teacher for the first time, and it sent chills throughout his body. He cupped his teacher's well formed cheekbones and gradually brushed his thumbs over those soft pink lips, then and only then did he finally exhaled. He concentrated solely on Kakashi's lips as he moved in to give them another peck, but this time longer. At that moment, Kakashi could have sworn he felt tingles go through his lips and throughout his body, but he then blamed it on the heat.

Sasuke pulled away, just an inch, and looked up at his teacher. He saw…no ridicule, no disappointment, no shame…he saw only approval, gratification, and something else unfamiliar to him, but he knew it wasn't awful.

Kakashi stared at his student, he was so vulnerable now and it reminded Kakashi of how underage Sasuke was and how this was wrong on so many levels. But damn it, it felt so right. He placed his right hand behind Sasuke's head at the nape of his neck and guided Sasuke back to his lips, taking Sasuke's bottom lip between his own, making his student gasped as he begin to suck on it softly and then firmly. Offering it back when Sasuke was panting from the warmth it brought him and of other thoughts that played through his young mind at Kakashi's ministration.

He watched as Sasuke stuck out his tongue and swiped it over his bottom lip, taking in Kakashi's taste and mixing it with his own. That in it self had Kakashi yearning for more, so he pulled Sasuke back in, but this time, it was the boy's top lip he took between his own and sucked on it more firmly. And this time, Sasuke moaned and slid even closer to his teacher, Kakashi groaned his appreciation.

Taking his free hand, his left, Kakashi griped it around Sasuke chin and angled the boy's head, so he could openly kiss Sasuke. It was awkward at first because Sasuke would open his mouth at the same time Kakashi would and they were getting nowhere. So Kakashi used his left hand which was under Sasuke's chin and firmly closed his student's mouth whenever he would open his own, his pupil immediately got the hang of it later.

That went on for, God only knew how long, but it was well worth it. Sasuke really was his pupil because he really got into it, angling his head in different angles to openly kiss Kakashi in different, slow and tenderly ways, humming when the feeling was right and he was being satisfied.

Kakashi didn't know when he had closed his eyes, but when he went to opened them he saw the most lustful thing he had ever seen in his entire life.

Sasuke eyes were closed, yes that was done instinctively, but it was his expression that got Kakashi excited. It was a mixture of longing, pleasurable aching, and passion. It only deepened as Kakashi took Sasuke bottom lip again and sucked as if his life depended upon it and he was given a moan by his student as Sasuke mimicked the action by taking his teacher's top lip.

And Kakashi watched and he watched until he closed his own eyes because it was too much, Sasuke was addictive.

In a second Sasuke was pulling away, gasping for air. Kakashi had to chuckle, because once again Kakashi thought about how innocent Sasuke was.

During Sasuke's recovering of much needed air, Kakashi picked up his headband from off the table and placed it over Sasuke's eyes.

"What are you…?"

"Shhh," Kakashi shushed him with his index finger, placed gently over Sasuke's slightly swollen lips. After he finished tying the knot, he smiled.

"Trust me," was all he said before chastely kissing over his student's mouth. He pulled away and saw Sasuke slowly nod, and swallow deeply. "Oh, before I forget…," the Jonin breathed, running his long, callous finger over Sasuke's lips, "…breathe through your nose."

Sasuke nodded again and whispered an "Okay," before Kakashi took his lips again. He firmly placed his right hand at the back of Sasuke's neck and his left hand under his chin. When they were at a reasonable rhythm, Kakashi firmly pull Sasuke's mouth opened and slowly glided his tongue in the youth's mouth.

Shock took over and Sasuke tried to pull away, but Kakashi's right hand kept him in place.

Sasuke squirmed a little, trying his best to get use to it, but it was still too foreign to him. It wasn't until Kakashi removed his left hand from under his chin and placed it at the lower part of his back and began to rubbed there, did Sasuke became relaxed and allowed Kakashi to do what he was doing, smoothly gliding his tongue in and out of the youth's mouth. Sasuke moaned and tried mimicking his sensei's action.

Kakashi was… how could he say it… overwhelmed, stunned, addicted…yeah, that was pretty much how he felt when he tasted Sasuke. It was warm, welcoming, and shall he say it again and again and again… addictive. He was everywhere in his pupil's hot canvas. And when their tongues touched it was like… both moaned their gratification… yeah, it was like that.

He couldn't get enough and the more he swiped his tongue over every nock and cranny in Sasuke's mouth, he was left wanting more.

It became heated, almost rough when by accident; Sasuke scraped his teeth over Kakashi's tongue.

Kakashi withdrew his tongue from Sasuke's mouth and brought it back to his own…Sasuke soon followed with his own pink organ and the passion was ignited again.

Their hands were everywhere, Sasuke's hands were at his sensei's neck, his face, his shoulders, and his chest, sometimes on his abdomen but they didn't stay long. And his, they too were everywhere, under Sasuke's shirt, on his thighs, close to other parts in that area, but mostly in Sasuke's hair.

He firmly gripped at it from the roots and pulled, making their lips pull apart for a moment, an inch apart, where he would listen to Sasuke pant and grunt as he tried so desperately to pull back towards his teacher's lips. And in those moments, Kakashi would take his own lips elsewhere, on Sasuke's jaw, his chin, his ears, and his neck. Then he would let go of Sasuke's soft tresses and their lips would crash back in place for another most heated kiss.

On instinct, Sasuke's lower body would push against Kakashi's leg and up, brushing his awakening arousal against his teacher's own awakening and it would leave Sasuke arching his back, pressing more into Kakashi and panting his name. That would then offer _everything_ to Kakashi, Sasuke's head would fall back, exposing his neck and collarbone, he would arch his back so far back and his chest would be offered and even his stomach because his shirt would ride up from both the flexing and Kakashi's hand that would wonder up his shirt and over his pupil's chest. When Sasuke would slide back down into his lap, he would glide over his sensei's most sensitive stimulation, which wanted more every time Sasuke would start back up again.

He was moaning, feeling… no tasting, everything Sasuke had to offer and the grinding was becoming unbearable to ignore, in which he would find his own hips pushing up when Sasuke would glide down and when their arousals touch, an orgasmic pressure built at the pit of his stomach, spreading much further down as things got heated up.

And in that moment of pleasure, Kakashi realized that it was going too far, he, he swallowed deeply…he would have to stop this.

"Sa-Sasuke," Kakashi moaned, pulling away from those tempting lips.

A moaned from Sasuke was his only answer as Sasuke surged his body back up against Kakashi's legs and over his growing bulge.

"Sasuke, we…we h-have to stop."

"N-No… ah, please," Sasuke was begging now.

Yeah it has gone far enough. The first thing he would have to stop, right now, was Sasuke lower half; that was the part doing the most tempting thing to Kakashi's …yeah stopping them now.

He reached with his left hand, which were at Sasuke's lower back, and used it to push down on Sasuke's hips and to keep his body there.

_God, that was hard, that was so hard_.

Then he used his right hand, which was where it usually was at the back of Sasuke's neck, to push his arching body upright where Kakashi rested his head on Sasuke's left shoulder to calm himself down. It was over just like that, Kakashi was in control again and Sasuke…well, he was heavily panting.

Then suddenly, completely out of Kakashi's control, Sasuke grabbed at Kakashi's face between his hands and smashed their lips together again in another heated kiss.

_Damn it, I forgot about those_, Kakashi thought as his coordination had faltered and all hell broke loose. His grip on Sasuke's hips loosened and once again Sasuke was arching up over him and sliding back down, reawakening his own heat, in which he had just so calmly got under control.

He had to work quickly so he pulled back from between Sasuke's hands, keeping their lips together, though, and grabbed them with his right hand and placed his left hand back firmly on Sasuke's hips, holding him still for good.

Sasuke whimpered in their dying kiss as everything began to slow down.

"Ka…Kashi," Sasuke moaned as Kakashi pulled away from Sasuke completely to lean back in his kitchen's chair to catch his breath. Sasuke set his forehead on his shoulder as he too tried to catch his breath.

It was silent again, except for their heavy breathing, which, in a way, started the whole thing, but Kakashi wouldn't ponder on that much longer.

He heard Sasuke sigh, contently as he turned his head towards Kakashi's neck, where he placed soft kisses there and smiled. Kakashi looked down at his student, at his blindfolded, flush-faced student and smile back. He was somewhat expecting that type of reaction from Sasuke after he taught him how to French kiss, but he wasn't expecting anything like what they did during it. It was kind of like a spur of the moment type thing, but now it left him, frustrated and incomplete and he's sure Sasuke felt the same way as he started wiggling in Kakashi's lap and from what Kakashi could see he too was sporting a tent inside his pants. Plus, his smile disappeared as an unpleasant frown appeared afterwards… yeah, he was definitely feeling what Kakashi was feeling. Those were somewhat good reactions, at least he wasn't frowning on what they had just did or done or didn't do, at least he hoped it wasn't for those reason.

With a sigh, Kakashi had to solve this, the best way he knew how.

"Ne, Sasuke have you ever touched another human body, intimately?"

"WHAT," Sasuke sat up. His blindfold had him not completely looking at Kakashi's face.

"I heard that the body is very sensitive to another human's touch, in many ways than one."

Sasuke was sputtering again and his face was turning three shades of red again.

Kakashi chuckled, he love seeing those reactions from Sasuke.

He loved them a lot.

* * *

**AN: **My plan was to make this into a parter type fic but I wanted to see how the first part turned out, so...

So what did you think, did you like it? Please I want to know so if need be, I might write another one.

Please review and let me know...Pretty Please (Puppy dog eyes and quivering lips).


	2. AN

Hey, it's me, dustori, this is not an update, but a notice to inform you guys that the next chapter for Alluring Reaction is being worked on as we speak, it's just that it's not finish.

I know I told some of you that it would be done by Sunday, but that day has already passed and, well, as you can see... there's no update (shame on me). Anyway, I'm trying to get this parter to work, it's just, I'm having a little trouble with it. I hope you guys can bear with me for a little bit longer, I need the time to get it right and to make it all work out for your reading pleasure.

To tell you the truth, this really _was _suppose to be a one shot fic. I don't know if you guys had notice it before but I had "Alluring Reaction" under complete, but with so many nice reviews and all, I put it under a work in progress. So I want to thank you all for your lovely reviews and that I REALLY APPRECIATE them all. It's just that you would need to wait a little longer on the next installment of Alluring Reaction.

If you want, you can give me some ideas as to what you guys would want to see next for the chapter, it might help a little (a lot, really) and I can contribute it with what I already have. Either way, I promise to have a chapter ready, I don't know when (I know whenever I'm finish with it) but I will continue this story. It's just taking me a while longer than expected.

Thanks for reading and please don't get mad at me, I trying, I'm leaving now so I can work on it. Trust me, I'm typing now.

(Goes to McDonalds and eats a burger)

(Notices evil stares and knuckle, cracking threats)

(Blinks, smiles, gulps, runs away)

Darn it, they caught me, ehehehehe.

Talk to ya' later,

dustori


	3. A Touch so Erogenous

**AN:** I finally updated, sorry for the long wait. It took me about five to six rewrites to finally get this right. I'm happy with it and I hope you will be too.

This chapter is a little different than the first only because it's a little more graphic in the sense that it's more with physical actions. Like earlier, mentioned in the first chapter this is my first yaoi and I think I did my best. It still has humor in it, I have to put that in there to keep the story interesting.

Once again if you don't like don't read, but...

**Enjoy**

* * *

As he watch Sasuke stammer on his new question, blindfold and all, he couldn't help but reached for his student's neck and rub his thumb over the length of it, feeling the pulse under his touch quicken from his ministration. Sasuke's neck was soft and smooth, and it tempted Kakashi to do other things, but he wouldn't act on them, it wouldn't be like him to do so…not yet at least. 

Truly, it's been a long time since he had another person's touch…and the point at this current moment was if Sasuke was willing to go further? Would his student be okay if he took this to the next level, somewhere, truly, forbidden? He knew all the shinobi's rules by hard and yet, he was breaking something written under one's common sense of not to do, for the sole reason that it was appalling…and not just that, it was frowned upon. Did he want that for him, for the both of them?

His thumb rubbed over the soft, porcelain, neck again and he shivered.

God, what they did earlier was still affecting him and control was becoming unbearable.

He needed an answer quick.

If Sasuke wasn't okay with it, then he would stop, put it away in the back of his mind as a teacher teaching his student another lesson that was a part of life, something Sasuke could use when the time comes, but if Sasuke was okay with it, then…

"No," Sasuke said, dully.

"What," was the only thing Kakashi could say, his attention _was_ elsewhere at the moment and to have Sasuke answer him, so suddenly, startled the Jonin.

Did he hear, right?

Did Sasuke really…Did he want to go further or was he denying…

"No, I haven't had another person touch me…intimately. Not until tonight," Sasuke blushed and he turned his head a little out of embarrassment.

Kakashi had to smile.

"Ah," he breathed before removing his hand from his student's neck entirely. Sasuke shivered at the lost of its warmth, Kakashi felt it run through his own body and silently moaned.

He also felt when Sasuke scooted closer up on his lap, rubbing against his bulge, and making his whole body tremble again.

"But I'm willing to learn," Sasuke whispered, almost tauntingly, as he clumsily place a kiss at the corner of his teacher's lips, but being blindfolded and all had its disadvantages as Sasuke tried for the second time to get an accurate pinpoint on his Sensei's soft lips but failed once again.

With a sigh, Kakashi angled his student's head just right so their lips met perfectly, but just for a chaste kiss though; Kakashi wouldn't allow it to go further than that, not yet, at least. He leaned away and watched as, over the blindfold, Sasuke's brows frowned out of confusion.

"Why'd you…"

"Shhh, Sasuke" Kakashi once again hushed his student with the tip of his index finger, enjoying the feel of those soft lips against his touch… and God, he had to swallow.

"Not here," he whispered.

The teen's frown deepened, Kakashi only smiled.

"Then where," Sasuke sounded almost frustrated…almost desperate.

Slowly leaning up towards his student, making sure Sasuke felt every movement, he placed his lips next to the teen's left ear and passionately sighed, "In my bedroom." It was slow, seductive and it promised…it promised a lot.

Both shivered again, Sasuke out of anticipation, Kakashi out of how enticing Sasuke was being, who, with some difficulty, gulped.

"O-okay," Sasuke could only say as Kakashi slowly stood up, giving his student some time to find his footing.

A hiss was heard seconds later as Sasuke sweat pants brushed against his still sensitive bulge; he tried pulling at the midsection to fix the situation, but…

"Problem," Kakashi asked, chuckling just a little. He wasn't fairing any better, but he wasn't about to let his student know that.

"Want a kiss to make it go away," he teased afterwards, loving a flushed face Sasuke. He leaned over by the waist and once again whispered in a husked voice in his student's ear, "Or would you like an intimate touch instead?" He then kissed the teen on the cheek, letting his lips brush over it as he pulled away.

A slight pause...

"W-what?"

"Let's head to my room, shall we," Kakashi chuckled as he took hold of Sasuke's shoulders and led his pupil into the small hallway towards his bedroom. He doesn't think he could handle seeing Sasuke's flush face much longer, not yet, at least. Not until he was flushing over some other plans he had in store for the young teen…really good plans.

_**BAM**_

"Damn it, Kakashi," Sasuke yelled as he cradled his bruised nose. He groaned as the mere touch of it felt painful.

"Don't be in such a rush, Sasuke; let me open the door first."

It was done on purpose, Kakashi mentally admitted, but he wanted to waste time as much as possible. His erection wasn't completely gone, and he knew if he started up anything with Sasuke at the moment, he wouldn't last long.

Yeah, he had control, but with it being with Sasuke…enough said.

He also wanted Sasuke to settling down some as well, he wanted this experience to last, for the both of them, even if he had to distract Sasuke with a little bit of pain by purposely letting him run into his bedroom door.

He silently chuckled, _poor Sasuke_.

_And_ it worked, because he had enough time to will his erection away while Sasuke's painful experience had his own arousal flagging down in no time.

"Can't I take this off," Sasuke argued as he reached for the blindfold, but a quick grasped around his wrist stopped him.

"Um, no, I like it on you," he released his student's wrist and opened the door. "Now, you may enter, but please be more careful this time."

Sasuke "Hn" but slowly, with his arms outreached, to make sure he didn't _run_ into anything else, he entered the bedroom. Kakashi was close behind, shutting the door behind him afterwards.

For a while, they just stood there, well, Sasuke just stood there. Kakashi was enjoying the view while leaning against the closed door. It wasn't everyday he got to see Sasuke this way; he wanted to cherish the moment.

"Kakashi," Sasuke called out for him after a while of complete silence. He blindly looked around the room, most likely trying to sense out his sensei's location.

"What are you doing?"

"Watching," Kakashi answered amusingly, roaming his eyes up and down the teen's clothed body.

"Hn. Pervert."

"What can I say, you're a looker Sasuke," a smirk lacing his voice as he spoke.

"I guess it can't be helped as you would put it," Sasuke taunted.

"I guess not."

He watched as his student took a couple of steps forward, in the wrong direction, if he was trying to head his way, but going in the right direction, in Kakashi's mind, when he noticed that those steps started heading towards the bed. But Sasuke stopped short, his legs never making contact with the bed sheets.

"Ready," Sasuke asked with some poise, straightening his shoulders and sighing very deeply.

The boy could be really impatient sometimes, Kakashi thought, but at least he knew the kid was really okay with this.

So it was then that Kakashi decided to make his presence more active and stepped behind his student, purposely rubbing up against the clothed back.

He let his proximity do all of the stimulating, but he did leaned over some, so he could let his breaths caress over the back of his student's neck, letting it breeze over the strands of hair that settled there. And he watched as goosebumps made themselves known over pale skin, creating small trembles over the boy's body.

As an afterthought, he placed a soft kiss over the skin there, and licked over the spot before completely pulling away.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, and pulled, completely pressing their bodies together, and adding to the warmth that was already developing. He let one of his hands slowly travel up the clothed abdomen, almost pulling up the shirt, revealing skin as he journeyed up the chest and to the small neck, pausing to rub the pad of his thumb at the curve connecting the neck and shoulder, feeling a slight shiver descend over the teen's body…and his own.

He sighed, pleasantly.

That same hand took a firm hold under Sasuke's jaw; gradually turning the teen's head sideways so Kakashi could get a perfect reach at those puffy lips, he licked at the corner, while his other hand pushed at his student's waist to press their bodies even closer, producing a gasp from the young Uchiha.

He then changed his licks to open kisses, traveling over the teen's right cheek to the start of the ear, where he took the lobe of the appendage and sucked on it, softly.

Sasuke gasped again, his head tilting towards the touch.

Kakashi released the lobe and moaned over the ear, this action caused his student to moan as well as he took his other hand, still placed at his student's waist, and snuck it under the front of the dark shirt to rub at the skin just below the navel, causing the stomach to quiver, and producing another moan from the both of them.

His hand release Sasuke's jaw, joining the other hand under the shirt, while he let his mouth travel down to the nape of the teen's neck, nuzzling it with his nose and cheeks, and kissing it whenever his lips came into contact with the soft skin.

He kissed his way from the nape of the neck and up, where he found Sasuke's left ear, only to pull away, slightly, letting his breath caress the appendage, and to delicately nuzzling it.

"_Mm, Sasuke_," he breathed, asking, while pushing their bodies closer once again, so he could feel the shiver that ran through the teen's body at his sensual touch.

"Yeah," Sasuke breathed, his breath hitching, as he felt his teacher nip at the top of his ear with his teeth, it made him grunt because the action was surprising, but it could also have been when his teacher's hands found themselves under his sweat's waistband.

"_Turn around_," the copy-nin whispered seductively, before slowing pulling away, his mouth leaving the student's ear, his hands removing from under the waistband to settle over the teen's waist, and he waited for Sasuke to make the next move because he owed Sasuke that much of a decision.

After a while, Sasuke did turn around. It was done slow, almost tentatively so, but with some act of bravery. Kakashi welcomed it; he expected it too, because that was how Sasuke was. He faced a lot of situations, especially new ones, with confidence and it was a normal reaction from the teen, it put some ease on Kakashi's conscious, also knowing that Sasuke trusted him with this aspect of his life as well…among other things.

So he praised the action with a kiss, a peck really, enough to have Sasuke stretch his neck to try and deepen it, but Kakashi only pulled away, bringing his hands up to rest over Sasuke's cheeks, keeping him still as he continued with the small pecks.

They were tender, slow, and longing and they were certainly making the situation more… _interesting_.

Sasuke brought his own hands up and rest them over his teacher's forearms, keeping _him_ in place, and _wanting_ the kiss to deepen.

Kakashi only ran his tongue over the soft lips, encouraging Sasuke to open his mouth, slightly. He then plunge his tongue just an inch inside the moist opening, but never deep enough. It was more like a graze between the bottom and top lips, and enticing sighs from the responding teen.

Kakashi pulled away, he let his hands travel up into his student's dark tresses. Tangling his fingers through the soft strands, letting them run between his fingers as he softly massaged the scalp underneath it… stroking, and letting his nails work some blissful sensation into the action as he placed soft kisses over the teen's face.

He was amazed at how the flushed over the boy's cheeks traveled down to his neck and disappeared under the collar of his dark shirt…it only made Kakashi want to explore more…discover more.

So with a firm tug of Sasuke's hair, he pulled the head back and attached his lips under the teen's chin and onto the neck, liking how the teen gasped at the movement. He maintained the massaging of the young Uchiha's scalp with one of his hand, while he let the other one travel down from the nape of the neck, down along the spine, and to the dip of the back, pushing their bodies, once again, close…connected.

Sasuke grunted, almost moaned as Kakashi found his pulse, sucking on it extra hard with powerful suctions, grazing his teeth over the skin as well. And it didn't go unnoticed, to Kakashi, as when their bodies collided that there was a developing bulge poking him on his inner thigh. He sucked extra, extra hard on the pulse then, pushing their bodies even closer with just the forward push of his pelvic, liking the sound of Sasuke's breath hitching from what he knew was the boy's most sensitive erogenous spot.

Kakashi thought that that was the most erotic aspect of this touchy foreplay, but he was proven wrong.

It just so happened…he discovered…that while he kissed his way down to his student's curve, where the neck and shoulder met, Sasuke had turned his head, slightly giving his teacher more access, and left his mouth hovering over the Jonin left ear.

Kakashi could hear everything and he found himself getting turned on by it more than anything. He could hear Sasuke's panting…shaky, airy, and so warm… he liked them even better when he altered them by purposely thrusting his pelvic into his student's own again, producing a hitch or a startling gasp from those heavily huffs and puffs. He even got a moan, which sounded so arousing being so close to his ear and all.

But what really got him hot and bothered were the sounds other than his student's panting and moaning.

There was the sound of him swallowing deeply.

He heard it when there was a slight pause in Sasuke's breathing, where he felt no puff of air caressing over his ear, only the deep sound of something being force down the teen's throat, something moist and fluid-like and the sound of a tongue running over dry lips, dampening them with hot liquid only an inner mouth could produce.

And, God, it had Kakashi's mind bombarded with erotic images on other ways those sounds could be made and what other places that inner mouth could moisten on other parts of the…

His body was burning; he could actually feel the heat running through his veins, traveling south, and making his thoughts a little harder to process on anything but of ways to…

He quickly pulled away from Sasuke's neck, using the distraction to calm and to clear his mind.

As lovingly as those sounds were, they corrupted his mind with nothing but lust, and he needed his control back in order to get a hold of the situation to continue; he wanted that much, especially when he's with Sasuke. One false move and it was over…not that he think his student wouldn't mind a little advance groping here and there, but still…it was better to take things slow.

It was moments later that he felt more than heard Sasuke sigh, wrapping his small arms around his waist and leaning his forehead on his bare chest and place soft kisses under his collarbone.

He let Sasuke have his moment, but it never took him long to regain his composure, so with a hand placed under the teen's chin, he lift Sasuke's head so he could kiss him. Only this time, he did let the kiss deepen, plunging his tongue deep in the moist opening and twining his tongue with his student's, leaving the teen breathless when he finally pulled away.

He found his hands at the hem of Sasuke's shirt, pausing only so Sasuke would understand what his intentions were before he lifted the material.

Sasuke raised his arms above his head, waiting for the garment to be removed… only… Kakashi had other plans. He lifted and let the shirt go over the teen's head but let the shirt collar go over his chin and passed his lips, and that was as far as the shirt was lifted. Sasuke's arms were still out stretched above his head, caught in the shirt and his teacher's grip.

Kakashi pulled completely away, suddenly, and pushed his student on top of the bed, watching as Sasuke sprawled out, allowing the action and the temporary bondage around his arms.

The Jonin did find that flush again and it had reached over his student's chest, darkening much brighter as he leaned over and hovered over his student's body, his arms resting on either side of Sasuke's covered face, his body finding perch on the teen's own body and between his student's legs as he took those lips again. It really had no direction, just lips everywhere, tongues plunging into mouths deep and wide, alternating from soft and hard, and heavy panting in between…it only ended with Kakashi sucking on Sasuke's lower lips, tugging on the soft flesh with tender ease, letting it go and running his moist tongue over it as an apology for if he'd caused any pain.

It only encouraged Sasuke to start the kiss over, which Kakashi was happy to oblige.

Kakashi's kisses did travel elsewhere, though. They found the beginning of the teen's jaw line and placed butterfly kisses along the curve of it and over the chin, where he traveled south to the beginning of the neck, placing more kisses and adding long licks and suctions.

Sasuke whimpered as his teacher pulled away, wanting the sucks and the kisses to continue, but….

It was seconds later that Kakashi ran an index finger down the middle of his student's chest. It was slow and graceful, circling a nipple with faint rubs before guiding back to the middle, producing several moans from the other under him.

Kakashi watched with admiration as the chest rise and fall, quickening as the finger continued its descent downward. He leaned over and kissed over the chest, wanting to know if the skin was just as soft as the rest of the teen's body.

It was…

And Kakashi wanted more so he started back at the neck, kissing along its length and down to the collarbone. He sucked the span of the right one, following it inward to the hollow just under the neck. A lick to that small part of skin had Sasuke moaning causing Kakashi to thrust his pelvic instinctively into his student's own.

"Ah," Sasuke arched into the touch, wishing his arms and hands were free so he could touch as well.

"_Kakashi_…" was all he could get out in asking for his freedom of his small bondage, Kakashi only answered it with another thrust and a kiss down his chest, altering slightly, and aiming for that nipple he circled earlier as he slide his own body downward so he could have better contact with the darker-shaded nipple.

His lower lip made first contact, grazed it with a soft touch, and sent strong trembles over the teen's body, making the boy arch when his whole mouth finally surrounded the perked nipple and sucked it gently.

Kakashi did keep his hands busy, though, he ran them up and down Sasuke's sides, making the boy quiver and squirm under his touch and suctions, liking every ounce of the teen's moans and sighs as he traveled his way to the other nipple to give it the same treatment, and causing the young Uchiha to arch once again.

"_Please_," Sasuke breathed. "I…"

Kakashi didn't let him finished as he rushed back up to kiss the boy deeply, pulling the shirt the rest of the way off, and throwing the garment somewhere behind him, freeing Sasuke's arms and enabling him to touch him. But before Sasuke could reach him, he had his head back at a certain nipple and gave it a hard suck, a nip and an apologetic lick. It wasn't until his lips were back descending down the middle of the teen's chest, did Sasuke found a place to place his hands…in Kakashi's hair.

Kakashi groan just from the feel of those small fingers caressing through his white manes. It made him tremble and greedy.

"_Sasuke_," he moaned over the teen's heated abdomen. Bringing one of his hands up where his lips lay just above the navel, feeling the muscles flexing and tightening under his careful touch and kisses.

He continued downward until he finally reached Sasuke's navel, he paused, pulled away, and hovered over the small hollow in the middle of the abdomen, watching as it rapidly rise and fall.

It was just a simple void, something everyone had, but looking at it _this_ close, with glistening sweat surrounding it, knowing that his student has never been touch there just made the simple hollow not so simple anymore.

Kakashi knew then that he wanted more, more of those moans, those breathless calls of his names, more of those hands running through his hair, God, he wanted Sasuke… so he leaned in, licking over, above, under, and around the navel, until finally he just dipped his tongue into the small void, listening and feeling Sasuke arch and moan, tugging in his hair… massaging it…and encouraging his head to go further south.

"_Oh God_," was Sasuke's plea. "_Please_."

Kakashi was more than willing to fulfill the request.

He reached the groove right under Sasuke's navel and above the sweat's waistband, which was annoyingly in the way.

He growled at the defensive material before he tugged on it, exposing Sasuke's hipbones and the beginning of faint curls.

Kakashi kissed over the right hipbone, sucked it…nibbled it, felt a strong tug in his hair, asking to continue, while he let his one hand, his free hand, rub the exposed skin just above the dark curls, liking the grunts and the upward thrusts of the teen's waist, asking for more.

He softly bit into the right hip, before traveling over the developing 'V' line that distinguished the groin muscles, licking over the skin there and over to the other side, to suck and nibble on the other bone.

Kakashi could tell Sasuke was becoming frustrated, every time he would pass over what the boy really wanted him to be at, which was very tempting to aim for Kakashi thought, he only gave the boy soft rubs over the curls, strong kisses and firm licks, but never really giving Sasuke what he wanted most.

But he knew his student wasn't ready yet, even now as he begged for him to go further down, still trying to push his head to that area aching and pleading for him, Kakashi knew…it just couldn't be…

…not until he had his…

"My turn," Kakashi said, quickly leaning up and climbed from over the teen and onto his side on the bed, where he supported his head in the palm of his hand and waited.

There was a moment…a silent pause, really…where Sasuke just lied there, still heavily panting…still needing in his state of bliss. It took a minute for him to actually respond.

"WHAT," he sat straight up in bed, removing the blindfold, sending a shock expression towards his smug looking teacher.

"Come on Sasuke; don't be selfish, others have needs too."

"But…you…I'm still…" Sasuke stammered, kind of confuse and in pain from his still arousal state …he glared, murderously.

"I hate you."

Kakashi chuckled, turning on his back and peering up at the ceiling, hands folded under his head, absentmindedly listening as Sasuke sent every curse word known in the dictionary his way.

"Either way, Sasuke, the night is still young; we'll have plenty of time to get back to your…," he paused for effect. "…problem."

Sasuke fell backwards in bed, groaning from his situation, "I hate you, I really do, you basta…"

Kakashi cut the teen off by leaning over him as fast as any shinobi could and gave the pouting teen a greedy kiss, one that left the young Uchiha breathless when he pulled away.

"Pet names later, physical intimacy now."

He then turned back on his back and, "I'm waiting, Sasuke," he said casually.

He blocked the fist that was aimed for his face by the wrist and pulled the body, belonging to the captured arm, over his own, leaving Sasuke perched over his thighs, arms on either side of his head, their faces just inches apart.

"Now, we're getting somewhere," Kakashi breathed as he leaned in and deeply kissed the teen above.

Yeah, it's going to be a long night…a very exciting night indeed.

* * *

**AN: **I know, I know, hate me for leaving it that way but chapter one and chapter two were only the beginning of this story and I wanted them solely for teasing pleasure. 

Chapter three and four will have more mature scenes in them and depending on how I write them, I might have to redirect you guys to the full length of those chapters to another link, only because I'm not sure if I can post those type of chapters here on fanfiction.

So what did you think, was it a little intense then the first? I tried my best.

Please review and let me know. Please and thank you.


End file.
